Ruined
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Just a cute one-shot about Stacie trying to deal with her deep feelings for Aubrey. Staubrey fluff FTW!


AN: I am stuck inside during the Polar Vortex, so I figured I might as well post this short one-shot running through my mind the past few days.

Aubrey frowned in confusion when Stacie marched into her apartment, not even bothering to say hello to Chloe as the redhead exited to go for a run.

"Do you know what I did last night?"

"You mean besides not answer my calls or reply to my texts?"

"I went to a bar," she confessed and Aubrey looked down.

"Stacie…"

"I went to a bar looking for anyone, absolutely anyone to hook up with."

"Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to hurt me right now? Push me away even more than you already have the past week? What are you doing, Stace?" Stacie crossed her arms and looked down.

"But every time I even thought of entertaining the idea of sleeping with someone else, you know what I felt? Dread," she confessed and Aubrey's eyes widened in surprise as Stacie took in a shaky breath.

"All I could think about was the amazing, gorgeous, perfect woman who has my heart and I just couldn't stomach the thought of being with anyone else. You have ruined me for all other people and I hate you for it," she grumbled. Aubrey grinned from ear to ear and sighed in relief as she slipped her hand into Stacie's. Stacie rolled her eyes with a pouty smile, but allowed Aubrey to pull her closer.

"I've ruined you for all other people, huh," she teased as she nuzzled her neck and Stacie nodded.

"I hate you."

"Liar," giggled Aubrey and Stacie sighed.

"Fine, I don't hate you. I love you and it scares the hell out of me, Bree. This wasn't supposed to happen." Aubrey gasped dramatically.

"You mean you didn't enter your freshman year expecting to fall for your senior captain who had every intention of finishing her final year single and ready to move on? You didn't expect this," teased Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

"Well, I expected hot sex," she teased back and Aubrey ran a hand through her hair as Stacie continued. "But not phenomenal, toe curling sex that turned into love making."

"Did Stacie Conrad finally admit she makes love to me?"

"Maybe, but only because you are amazing at it and I have never felt like this before. This would all be so much easier if I could just fuck you out of my system."

"Easier how? I thought I was supposed to be the runner in this relationship," teased Aubrey.

"Bree, you are leaving me," reminded Stacie as tears filled her eyes and Aubrey sighed.

"No, I'm not, you nerd. That is what I was trying to tell you yesterday before you freaked out and started an argument for no reason."

"You weren't about to break up with me," questioned Stacie and Aubrey scoffed.

"You really think I would make dinner just to break up with you?"

"I don't know. I figured it was some fucked up Southern hospitality thing I was unaware of." Aubrey giggled.

"I wanted to tell you that I decided something important. Instead of taking the job in New York, I am going to return to Barden for grad school."

"Wait, what, seriously," she asked hopefully and Aubrey cupped her face.

"I meant what I said the other day, Stace. I love you. I am in love with you and while I didn't expect for this to happen, I am so happy it did. I have never felt this way before and this feels right. Besides, in order to do what I want, I have to earn another degree, not just work up the corporate ladder." She giggled when Stacie jumped into her arms and showered her with kisses.

"Now, let's talk about this bar you went to," said Aubrey with an arched eyebrow and Stacie's eyes widened.

"Nothing happened," assured Stacie and Aubrey pursed her lips.

"I don't know. I might need more convincing through sexual favors and a promise."

"Done…wait…what's the promise," she asked and Aubrey cupped her face.

"No more pushing each other away. From now on, we talk to each other when we get scared or are worried about something. I love you, Stacie, and I am in this for the long run, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," agreed Stacie before tenderly kissing her girlfriend.


End file.
